Lights in the Sky
by Gabriel Caellum
Summary: Beacon prepared for battle against the ultimate enemy.


The blue sky of Remanet always bright, the broken moon static, Emerald Forest and Forever Fall full of Grimm, and the castle of Beacon quiet in the peaceful light of Remanet, and hundreds of explosions around him.

"Dust shield reduced by twenty percent" Female voice of Schnee Weiss says in the control room.

"Dust generated at full capacity but will not endure for long, have backup generators ready" He always stoic Lie Ren gave the orders and several students repeated through his scrolls to others in the engine room.

"These machines are old, cutting budgets was definitely planned for some time, curse, not abide long before break" the voice of Coco Adel slightly stressed told his companion.

"There's not much you can do, it would be wise to go into battle, there will be more helpful" solemn Yatsuhashi shared his opinion.

"There is no remedy, and I really wanted to go shopping with Velvet and Yang, dammit!"

Students are ready in the great hall, while reviewing their arms, around each other's talk about what they do when the shield fall and the enemies try to enter, not with fear or doubt if not eager to go into battle.

The explosions subside for a moment at the castle and all are silent, they know what happened next, then a sudden explosion make shook the whole place, the sound is deafening and all cling to their guns ready.

"Explosion of anti-fortress weapon level nine detonated" Neptune shouted, clearly worried front of the monitor.

"Shields of section 79 to the 123 destroyed, impossible to repair" Weiss's report was not encouraging, "the boarding bay

is being taken now."

"Damage ?!" Ren demanded his teammates in the engine room.

"We lost seventy percent of dust shield and 100 percent of reflective shield, dust generators don't work anymore and the backup generators either; the enemies begin to enter from the main road!" Weiss could not stop the worrying It seeps into his voice.

The enemy was approaching.

Hunters in all the sections of the castle waiting for orders, after the fall of the shields, the real battle began.

In the control room all they watched as the enemy ships approaching at the same time the shield faded, it was only seconds before the explosion blew it all.

Footsteps were heard in the room, a man in armor and a long coat approached, he looks self-confident and decided "Do not get nervous, show them who are facing."

Everyone in the room turned to see the man who came ready to take orders.

"What is the situation we have here," asked no one in particular.

"The number of enemy units is unquantified, but exceed thousands, sir! The response was immediate coming from Weiss.

"So all the lights in the sky are enemies," Ren says thoughtful, looking calmly to the monitors where the objects blink in the screen.

"This is nothing for our snow angel, it is? The mocking voice of the man goes to Weiss.

"Mph! Of course not! "Says blushing.

"They are worthy opponents, we going to crush them with our own light! The man says, holding a white sword pointing straight ahead.

Taking a microphone man speaks and his voice reaches all the castle "All students, I keep this brief, the enemies are entering the castle at this time! They think they can stop us, even defeat us, but show them who we are, they going to know why our school is called Beacon, and that we are the light!"

Everyone at school start shouting, supporting the voice, they were full of energy and now eager to enter the battle, only awaited the orders of the director.

"Pyrrha Nikos, take your squad and take them to the front, stop the advance of enemy troops and not let them move beyond the inner circle of the castle."

Pyrrha's heart vibrated to hear the voice of his general, his cheeks were filled with red, she hoped no one noticed. "Yes sir, no one going to while we're here," her voice came out loving, unable to hide her felings.

"Ruby support Pyrrha, your troop specializes in long-ranged and melee, cover they of air strikes, and then join the fight, alternating between distance and melee attack."

Ruby led his men, instructing them, her distinctive crescent rose resting on his shoulders, and his innocent smile that not matched whit her gothic outfit.

Yang's hand crosses over ruby`s shoulder and speaking loudly. "I did hope that you not think to leave my sister alone in the battlefield, is not like that, sweet lips?

"Of course not, your team and Sun support them from the flanks, which prevent the enemy from spreading and surround us, crush them! He says strategic and whit commanding voice, but Yang knew he cared about them.

"Blake, we prepared a boarding enemy ship, you and your group of ninjas taken and uploaded to the enemy ships, destroying them from inside, recover attack plans and intelligence of the enemy, avoid any confrontation unless it is necessary"

The ninja of RWBY team was ready for the mission, all the information received and the equipment ready, stealth nature of their task was obvious given to them. "In position, we are ready when all are" the seductive voice came to the director.

"Blake ... please be careful" this time the voice sounded almost intimate and came from a private channel that only he and she shared.

"always"

"Nora and Coco took the towers with the other long-range hunters, clean the sky; I want to see the blue again!" A laugh came with that statement.

"Consider it done, all this dust is ruining my skin" Coco said disinterested, but as though held his weapon made it clear he wanted to end this quickly.

Nora smiled in the other hand, "this will be like shooting games!" Ren hold his breath, the man put his hand on Ren's shoulder, calming. "She`ll be fine" Ren just nods.

"Team CRDL take the rearguard with Fox and Yatsuhashi, and the first year student, not let anyone breakthrough on that side!

"Hmph! finaly, I was getting bored of waiting, it will be a good exercise, it's it big guy" Cardin laughs as he speak to Yatsuhashi.

"The calm is a virtue Cardin" Fox answered by his teammate "But in this case I agree, we should stretch a little" shaking their knives, the blind member of the group starts walking to his position, followed by the rest of the team look broad smiles.

"Velvet, you run nursery, have ready the equipment, we don't want any of our friends hurt for long time, our health is in your hands!" The voice spoke soft, but not without authority.

"Y-yes, I'll take care everything here, and p-please be very careful!" The bunny asked, though his confidence wavered, no one doubted that they were in better hands than those of Velvet.

As the man gave his speech the last vestiges of shield dissipated, ships hovered menacingly over the sky ready to attack, and explosions were a few seconds.

"Prepare the attack mode of the castle , deploy all turrets, and perimeter weapons" While Ren gave these orders, several students enter orders in their stations, and from the walls of the castle appeared hundreds of weapons, guns and machine guns, ready to fire.

"Dust weapons ready, dust remaining generators aimed at the energy reserve of the castle, communications and machines operating at one hundred percent," the expert in dust Weiss, reported as if it were a business issue rather than a battle.

Meanwhile the man was standing, watching everything that happened at that time.

"For all students, all the lights in the sky are ours enemies, take the weapons and attack with all the power you have, our light will prevail" The students listened as he spoke, secure and trusting firmly in him.

The man left the control room, only giving a signal to Weiss and Ren.

Walk decisively on the battlefield, his cape blowing in the wind, his white shining armor protecting him, his shield on his arm deployed, his white sword ready for battle.

"Our Enemy: The Unified Government of Remanet; Vacuo, Mistral, Atlas and Vale" his voice is still heard loud.

"We going to crush them against the light"


End file.
